1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the unmanned control of at least one vehicle by a central processing unit from a retrieval location to a parking site and back again, and to a corresponding central processing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parking possibilities, such as parking sites, are becoming increasingly scarce in conurbations in view of a constantly increasing population density and an associated increase in a number of vehicles. Accordingly, a user of a vehicle in a conurbation is spending more time searching for a possible parking site or accepts a longer walk from a parking site to a respective destination location. As a result, a respective journey duration may increase significantly.
Methods for helping a driver find a parking site are described in the prior art. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 8,589,065 discloses a navigation method for finding a route to a parking site that corresponds to factors selected in advance. For this purpose, parking sites sorted according to a respective factor can be displayed to the driver on a map.
WO 2013/154967 A1 discloses a method for managing parking site resources, wherein information about a respective parking site is compiled in a data stream and made available when the respective parking site is reserved or booked.
Against this background, it is an object of the invention to control a vehicle so that the vehicle drives autonomously, i.e. in an unmanned fashion, from a handoff location to a respective parking site, parks there, and “retrieves” a user as required at a suitable retrieval location, so that the user can accept and control the vehicle.